


Accidents

by ForTheLoveOfHera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfHera/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfHera
Summary: "The first time they fucked, they swore it was a mistake."Commission.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).



The first time they fucked, they swore it was a mistake.

Initially, Hera wasn’t exactly sure how someone could accidentally fuck, though her husband claimed it happened all the time. After all, fucking was a rather deliberate activity that involved engagement, intent, and motion, right?

But when she found herself just a tad too drunk at an Olympian get-together and entangled in golden sheets with Aphrodite, she knew what he meant.

Surprisingly, Zeus didn’t mind.

“Who wouldn’t fuck Aphrodite?” he said, chuckling.

Aphrodite didn’t say a word of it to her companions.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she said. “Besides, it was a one-off mistake, right?”

“Right,” Hera agreed, because what else would it be? She was a loyal, married woman. The needs got the best of her, and she could let bygones be bygones.

The second time, she couldn’t pretend it was an accident. She was sober, for one thing, and went quite carefully down on Aphrodite. What excuse could she make, then? “Sorry, Zeus, but I accidentally fell face-first on Aphrodite’s cunt and devoured it until she came all over my face?” She felt this would go just about as well as her attempted rebellion against him years prior.

Being the loyal wife she was, she told him all about it.

“I went to visit Aphrodite the other day,” she said as they sat together at dinner symposium. In most mortal communities, wives couldn’t eat with their husbands or his companions, but she dared anyone to tell her to leave  _ her _ dining area. She would eat and drink when she damn pleased.

Zeus laid to one side, and she leaned against his hip as she sipped wine. At the rest of the dining hall, Olympians and their associates—all men—talked amongst themselves, not paying attention to the conversation between Zeus and Hera.

“Did you,” Zeus said, barely paying attention as Ganymede, his cupbearer, refilled his cup of wine.

“Yes. I loaned a dress from her and gave it back. She…” Hera’s cheeks flushed. “She told me it’s good I gave it back, because I looked better without it.”

“I agree,” Zeus said, still not looking at her. Instead of paying attention to his wife, he smacked his cupbearer’s ass, making him shriek and giggle.

Hera rolled her eyes. “She said I’d look better with nothing on at all.”

_ That _ got Zeus’ attention. “What did you say?”

“Normally, I’d punch anyone who said that,” Hera admitted, swirling the wine in her cup with her finger, as the grapes were beginning to settle, “but the way she said it had me feel…strange. She put an arm around my waist then and told me to come inside, and one thing led to another.”

“So you fucked. Again.”

“Yes.” She kept her eyes down.

Zeus chuckled and sat up, smacking her back, making her lurch forward and spill her wine. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner! What a score!”

Hera groaned and called for Hebe, her daughter and cupbearer, to grab her a cloth to clean up. “Hardly a score. It was just…a dalliance, I suppose.”

“Was it good?”

Hera’s blush darkened. She was a pale woman, and whenever she blushed, it traveled down her freckled cheeks and shoulders, turning her a peachy shade she loathed. “She’s the goddess of sex, Zeus.”

“Can I watch next time?”

Now it was her turn to smack him. “Leave us alone!”

“Tell you what.” They made eye contact then. His blue eyes were bright, as they always were whenever he had a particularly terrible idea. “You can have all the  _ dalliances _ you want with Aphrodite, if you let me have mine.”

“Absolutely not.”

He frowned. “Why not?”

“How about one-to-one? I have Aphrodite, and you have Ganymede.”

He stuck his lip out at her.

“After all.” She paused to smirk. “If you ran amok with mortals, I’d have to do so too, for fairness’ sake.”

He crinkled his brows. “No.”

“Exactly. So play with your boytoy, and I’ll have my…lady friend.”

He chuckled, making the room turn to look at him. His laugh was quite loud, after all. “Lady friend.”

“Just drink your wine,” she said, laying the opposite direction.

He rested his head on her hip, and that was the end of that.

Hera knew it was her husband’s business who she spent intimate time with, but she didn’t figure it was anyone else’s. With Aphrodite’s word on not kissing and telling, she felt safe enough with their affair. They weren’t necessarily dating, but were a bit more than fuck buddies, Hera figured, as she definitely felt a strong emotional attachment to the woman.

Until one day, Hera ruined everything.

They had made up after the Trojan War debacle, which put their beautiful whatever-they-were on hold, being that they were on opposite ends of the war (though there  _ was _ the time where Hera seduced her for the girdle, and Aphrodite did not protest). With how long the War was, it set a record for how long they had been away from each other’s beds and bodies. There was much lost time to make up.

One of them was never a designated dominant one; rather, they swapped places every other time, like clockwork. Hera had a lot of anger that translated to domination, and Aphrodite had sexual prowess unlike anything Hera had ever seen before.

Aphrodite also had a strap-on.

Hera did, too, but some days, she wanted to sit astride the love goddess as she pounded up into her until she screamed to the high heavens.

This day was one of those days.

Hera couldn’t even hold herself upright. The force of Aphrodite’s affections sent her toppling forward, digging her nails into Aphrodite’s perfectly-sculpted arms. Hera couldn’t resist the theatrical moans that escaped her as Aphrodite held her hips down, pounding upward as Hera’s juices flowed and pooled on Aphrodite’s stomach.

“I love you like this,” Aphrodite was murmuring in Hera’s ear. She always peppered her with kisses and compliments when they fucked. It made her knees weak, and now, she was barely more than the puddle of fluids she created. “Such a perfect, beautiful queen, becoming a mess before me. Why don’t you come for me, sweetheart?” She smacked her ass then, chuckling.

And that was when Hera’s world collapsed.

“ _ Fuck, I love you!” _ She screamed as she released, the puddle becoming a river on Aphrodite’s abdomen, flowing onto the bedsheets. She felt her walls clench onto the phallus, as though it would escape her and leave her empty forever.

Aphrodite wordlessly slowed her thrusts as Hera calmed down, and that was when Hera realized what she had said.

Hera sat up and let Aphrodite pull out, then rolled to her side, facing away from Aphrodite.

“Hey,” Aphrodite said, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Are we not gonna talk about your little slip-up there?”

“Nope,” said Hera, blushing furiously. She put her face in the crook of her arm to hide better.

“Your shoulders blush,” Aphrodite noted.

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me, hmm?”

Hera didn’t move.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Aphrodite carefully stroked her red hair. Hera’s hair was naturally unruly, so she kept it tied up, but the curls were beginning to fall out of their updo.

After a long pause, Hera finally got the courage to speak. Heart hammering in her ears, she said, “We never specified what we are.”

“Mmm. I suppose we didn’t.” Aphrodite pulled the pins and ties out of Hera’s hair and set them beside the bed with her diadem. “I heard what you said, Hera.”

“I wasn’t really quiet about it,” Hera mumbled.

“Yes, well, you’re playing coy.” She twirled Hera’s unruly red locks around her fingers. “Do you mean that? Are you in love with me, Hera?”

Hera remained silent. Did she love Aphrodite? She was certain she did. There was something special about the goddess, after all, a sort of caring their relationship had that Hera had never seen before.

“Everyone loves you,” Hera decided to say, because it was true.

“Sure,” Aphrodite agreed, “but I feel differently about  _ you _ loving me.”

Hera rolled over. “What do you mean?”

“I’m used to people loving me. It’s my nature. But you’re different. You’re immune to my abilities. You see right through any sort of flirting or charms—”

“So you’re saying I’m a conquest.” Hera propped herself up on one elbow and scowled.

“No, not at all!” Aphrodite put a hand on either side of Hera’s face and kissed her nose to calm her down. “I’m saying I find you intriguing. And with all our trysts, I’ve…” She averted her eyes. “I’ve fallen for you, Hera. And if you feel the same way…”

Hera fell back. There was no use denying it now, but she still whispered. “I do love you.”

“Would this make me your official consort?”

“My what?”

“Every queen deserves her toy.” Aphrodite laced their fingers together.

“What, you want me to parade you around like some sort of prized bride?”

Aphrodite grinned. “Yes.”

In a flash, Hera swung over Aphrodite, hands on either side of her shoulders. The smug love goddess smirked at the queen towering over her.

“Take me, my queen.”

Hera licked her lips. “And I will. If you are my gift, my consort, then I shall treasure you.”

They always made frantic, passionate love, and this time was no exception. Hera kissed her desperately, holding Aphrodite in place by digging her nails into her scalp and balancing her elbows on Aphrodite’s shoulders. Aphrodite moaned into her mouth and wrapped her legs around the queen’s waist, bringing her core and hips closer to her own.

Hera pulled back. “Patience, whore.”

Aphrodite beamed. While Hera preferred praise, Aphrodite  _ loved _ to be talked down to—at least by Hera.

Hera climbed away for a moment, attaching the strap-on designated for Aphrodite. It was bigger than the one Hera received, of course, as it was made for Aphrodite’s body. As she laced it up, she considered that she could just alter her appearance, her gender, to make this sort of thing easier, but she didn’t like how that felt. Having any sort of other parts would make her disassociate from the lovemaking. After all, there was something so  _ mortal _ about sex toys that made it interesting.

She slipped her fingers into Aphrodite, just to make sure she was ready, but Aphrodite angrily tossed her hand away. Scowling, Hera slapped her.

“You’ll take me when I say so,” Hera said.

Aphrodite chuckled, shamelessly spreading her legs further. Hera loved dominating the taller vixen, but something about seeing the lower lips part made her breath catch.

Hera narrowed her eyes at her. “Fine.” And she brought their hips together. Only the tip slid in, and Aphrodite wrapped her legs around Hera’s waist, whining.

“Please, Hera! I’ve been good.”

“You have not. You’ve been complaining and moaning like a common whore. Convince me to fuck you proper.”

“Because I’m a proper whore, made for a queen,” Aphrodite said, desperately trying to thrust her hips to force Hera to sink into her. “And I love you.”

Hera’s composure crumbled. “I do,” she whispered. She felt tears gather in her eyes, and she blinked them away, cursing herself for losing her position of power. “I really love you, Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite opened those perfect, thick lips of hers to speak, but all Hera heard was a deep, throaty moan as she thrust in, burying herself all the way to the hilt.

“I don’t know  _ why _ ,” Hera said angrily, thrusting to emphasize the  _ why _ , “I love you so  _ goddamn much _ , because you’re  _ ridiculous _ and  _ cutesy _ and  _ impractical _ and  _ infuriatingly beautiful _ . You make life so fucking  _ hard. _ ” She paused her words but continued her frantic, angry thrusts as the beautiful goddess came undone beneath her, arching her back and squeezing her thighs against her hips, moaning like the whore she loved to be. “But…I need someone like you.” Her thrusts slowed as Aphrodite came down. “Someone to remind me of all the small, beautiful things in the world. You’re…you’re perfect.”

Aphrodite looked up at the teary Hera, her own eyes watering. She reached up and wiped away one of Hera’s tears. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Without allowing Hera to pull out, she wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. “I’ve always been yours, and I always will be.”


End file.
